


Tripping Will Get You Everywhere

by Semoka



Series: Hamilton Drabbles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Thomas Jefferson is an suave asshole and Hercules loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: ANONYMOUS POURED A MOKIATTO AND SAID:Number 38 with Jeffigan (Jefferson/Mulligan)	Number 38: “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	

Thomas Jefferson was an asshole. That was the only thing Hercules knew about him. He had never actually met the man but had heard stories from John and Alexander who shared a class with him. Granted, Alexander and Lafayette both lamented about how much of a dick Burr was and Hercules found out he was a pretty cool dude but John doesn’t hate people for no reason. 

  
Hercules forgot all about this the moment he saw Thomas at a Schuyler party and knew he was completely fucked.  
  


Thomas walked into the room and commanded it. He was in black skinny jeans that made Herc want to drool and a dark purple muscle tee that showed off all the right parts. He smiled and suddenly it was like Hercules didn’t even get shot with cupid’s arrow and instead got stabbed with it. Thomas’s eyes met his and it was like the world stopped spinning and starting revolving around Thomas instead of the sun.

Then Alexander stood up and yelled, “Who the fuck invited you?!”  
  
Then Thomas looked away from Hercules and replied “My darling Angelica.”  
  
Then Angelica rolled her eyes and kissed Thomas’s cheek as she walked past him. “Play nice.”  
  
Then Hercules felt cupid’s arrow rip his heart in two.  
  
Hercules stood up abruptly with full intent to go to the bathroom and try to calm his beating heart. As he went to walk past Lafayette the frenchman stuck his leg out on accident and then Herc was falling forward. He closed threw his hands out to catch himself, accepting his fate. A hand grabbed his wrist and turned him then there was an arm around his waist and suddenly Hercules found himself staring into Thomas’s eyes again while the man grinned down at him.  
  
“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Thomas teased, holding him in a dip without even straining himself. Hercules found himself opening and closing his mouth like a fish while trying to form a response.

“Stop flirting with my friends, you gay asshole.” Angelica called out from the doorway. Thomas easily pulled Hercules up and back to his feet.

“Thanks. For not letting me smash my face.” Herc finally managed to say. Thomas leaned forward and Herc had a bi panic of _Is he going to kiss me?._ Thomas whispered something Hercules didn’t catch, then kissed his cheek and sauntered off to Angelica again.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Herc turned to Lafayette with a dopey grin. “Thanks for tripping me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always adored and comments fuel my work ethic~
> 
> Come find me on tumblr for fanfics, fanart, more requests like this one, and my general craziness: @semoka


End file.
